villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heartless
The Heartless are beings composed entirely of darkness, born when a Heart is consumed by it and they are the recurring major antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts videogame series. Pureblood Heartless are natural creatures that balance out the Light within the world, however Emblem Heartless are unnatural and throw the worlds into chaos as they actively seek to destroy the Light. Origins The Heartless are born from pure Darkness itself. When a heart is stolen or consumed with hate, the darkness inside it consumes the heart, forming a Heartless. The body and soul then form what is called a Nobody, if the consumed person's will is strong enough. There are two types of Heartless in the series; Pureblood Heartless, which are born directly from hearts, and Emblem Heartless, which are born from a machine that collects darkness and can artificially recreate the heart-stealing process. Ansem's Studies Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden, studied the Heartless. Ansem's Reports The Ansem Reports can be collected by Sora throughout the games. They were written by Ansem and contain information on the Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts II, they also contain information on Organization XIII. In the manga, Sora once turned into a Heartless until his friends change him back to normal. Xehanort Ansem's six apprentices aided in the study of the heart, these being Ienzo, Even, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, and lastly Xehanort. After Ansem was exiled by Xehanort, Xehanort took his former master's name and lead the other apprentices in deeper studies of the heart. This lead to him corrupting the others and releasing their hearts, thus all the apprentices became separated between their Heartless, and their Nobodies, which formed the group Organization XIII. It was Xehanort who also, while disguised as Ansem and as the Seeker of Darkness, designed the Heartless Machine that manufactured Heartless. Types *Heartless in italics appears only in'' the ''Final Mix ''or ''Re: ''versions of the games. *Heartless in '''bold' are bosses Pureblood Heartless *Shadow *Devil's Wave *Gigas Shadow *Mega-Shadow *Gift Shadow *Lion Dancer *Candy Apple *Poison Apple *Flower Rider *Rodeo Rider *Noisy Wardrobe's branchees Heartless *Noisy Wardrobe's high-heeled boot Heartless *Noisy Wardrobe's skirt Heartless *Invisible *Orcus *Neoshadow *Novashadow *Shadow Sora *Darkball *Bit Sniper *Gargoyle Knight *Gargoyle Warrior *Chocolate Statue *White Chocolate Statue *Massive Possessor *Cloud Sunrise *Cherry Possessor *Shadow Glob *Blox Bug *Danger Bug *Metal Bug *Prize Bug *[[Sora's Heartless|'Sora's Heartless']]: Shadow *'AntiSora' *'Sora's Heartless: Offshoots' *'Sora's Heartless: True Form' *'Darkside' *'Dark Follower' *'Darkside Ω' *'Sora's Heartless: Neo Darkside' *'Possessor' *'Thresholder' *'Shadow Stalker' *'Dark Thorn' *'Anti-Saïx ' *'Anti-Riku ' *''Dark Hide'' *'Black Costume' Emblem Heartless *Soldier *''Stealth Soldier'' *Deserter *Sergeant *Commander *Pumpkin Soldier *Air Soldier *Large Body *Fat Bandit *Large Snowman *Rowdy Master *Red Nocturne *Blue Rhapsody *Yellow Opera *Green Requiem *''Black Ballade'' *Silver Rock *Emerald Blues *Crimson Jazz *''Spring Metal'' *Scarlet Tango *Grey Caprice *Striped Aria *Sapphire Elegy *Pink Concerto *Turquoise March *Emerald Serenade *Violet Waltz *Watermelon *Large Watermelon *Huge Watermelon *Fireworks *Large Fireworks *Huge Fireworks *Jack-o'-Lantern *Round Rice Cake *Large Round Rice Cake *Bitter Macaron *Tower Macaron *Swinging Spook *Wavering Spook *Powerwild *Bouncywild *''Sniperwild'' *Cheerful Ape *Bandit *Red Bandit *Common Soldier *Pot Spider *Barrel Spider *''Pot Scorpion'' *Search Ghost *''Grand Ghost'' *Hover Ghost *Carrier Ghost *Living Pod *Sheltering Zone *Sea Neon *Screwdiver *''Missile Diver'' *Aquatank *''Jet Balloon'' *Gargoyle *Wight Knight *Pirate *Air Pirate *''Aerial Viking'' *Battleship *Wyvern *Tailbunker *Avalanche *Wavecrest *Phantomtail *Windstorm *Dustflier *Defender *Eliminator *Armed Warrior *Wizard *High Wizard *White Mushroom *Black Fungus *Rare Truffle *''Pink Agaricus'' *Gold Tricholoma *Angel Star *''Chimera'' *Creeper Plant *Dire Plant *Fire Plant *Blizzard Plant *Poison Plant *Dark Plant *Creep Bouquet *Prank Bouquet *Passion Rose *Calmness Rose *Crescendo *Rainy Loudmouth *Flare Note *Bubble Beat *Tornado Step *Wicked Tomte *Egg Stealer *Trick Ghost *''Magic Phantom'' *Rabid Dog *Snapper Dog *Bully Dog *Rage Reindeer *Rush Sheep *Hook Bat *''Beffudler'' *Bookmaster *''Runemaster'' *Barrier Master *Minute Bomb *Skater Bomb *Storm Bomb *Detonator *Eggcognito *Escapade Egg *Mischief Egg *Growth Egg *Munny Egg *Prize Egg *Hammer Frame *''Iron Hammer'' *Bulky Vendor *Rare Vendor *Fortuneteller *Cannon Gun *''Camo Cannon'' *Ice Cannon *Switch Launcher *Jumbo Cannon *Rapid Thruster *Gummi Copter *Gummi Squad *Driller Mole *Lance Soldier *''Lance Warrior'' *Morning Star *Spiked Crawler *Scorching Sphere *Gummi Hammer *Fiery Globe *Icy Cube *Snowy Crystal *Luna Bandit *Graveyard *Toy Soldier *Aeroplane *Carp Streamer *Hot Rod *''Mad Ride'' *Assault Rider *Nightwalker *Bolt Tower *Magnum Loader *Strafer *Devastator *''Reckless'' *Living Bone *Shaman *''Necromancer'' *Aerial Knocker *''Aerial Champ'' *Armored Knight *Surveillance Robot *Guardian *Destroyer *Large Armor *Clay Armor *Solid Armor *Land Armor *Cymbal Monkey *Tricky Monkey *Air Battler *Aerial Master *Artful Flyer *Sky Grappler *Creepworm *Zip Slasher *Dual Blade *Heat Saber *Chill Ripper *Blitz Spear *Stalwart Blade *Bag O' Jewels *Bag O' Coins *Bag O' Coal *Present Bag *Dark Score Bag *Nosy Mole *Wibble Wobble *Strange Tree *Juggler Tower *Armored Archer *Chomper Egg *Wind-up Leaf Cake *Pretender *Great Pretender *King Pretender *Nimble Bee *Terrible Bee *Circus Balloon *Cannon Camel *'Guard Armor' *'Opposite Armor' *'Red Armor' *'Powered Armor' *'Guard Armor Ω' *'Trickmaster' *'Crimson Prankster' *'Trickmaster Ω' *'Jack-in-the-box' *'Egg Master' *'Stealth Sneak' *'Sneak Army' *'Veil Lizard' *'Lurk Lizard' *'Pot Centipede' *'Parasite Cage' *'Behemoth' *'[[Destroyed Behemoth|''Destroyed Behemoth]]' *'''Arch Behemoth''' *'Hocus Pocus''' *'Phantom' *'Kurt Zisa' *'Illuminator' *'Prison Keeper' *'Volcanic Lord' *'Blizzard Lord' *'Storm Rider' *'Grim Reaper' *'Groundshaker' *''Mushroom XIII'' *'Antlion' *'Infernal Engine' *Archer (Infernal Engine) *'Leechgrave' *'Ruler of the Sky' *'Lion Dance Headliner' *'Trident Tail' *'Trident Tail Ω' *'Red Trident Tail' *'Green Trident Tail' *'Blue Trident Tail' *'Carp Submarine' *'Savage Spider' *'Venomous Spider' *[[Wretched Witch|'Wretched Witch']] *'Purple Gummi Hound' *'Fortress Crab' *'Fortress Crab Subspecies' *'Circus Fortress' *'Queen Bee' *'Queen Bee Ω' *'Noisy Wardrobe' *[[Malicious Reindeer|'Malicious Reindeer']] *[[Wily Bandit|'Wily Bandit']] *[[Captain Avaricious|'Captain Avaricious']] Special Heartless *Robed Figure (Ansem) *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' *'World of Chaos' Gummi Heartless *Crawler *Dragonfly *Driller *Hunter *Hunter-X *'Pirate Ship' *Ghost *Ghoul *Reaper's Wheel *Submarine Other Heartless *'Clayton '- is stated to have "no heart" by Tarzan. *'Cave of Wonders '- is taken control of by Heartless. *'Oogie's Manor '- is controlled by Shadow Globs *'Scar '- is stated to be a Heartless by Pete *Scar's Ghost - ghost of a Heartless *'The Experiment '- is said to be an artificial Heartless, and also said to be a Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. Gallery The Heartless Emblem.png|The iconic emblem of the Heartless. Sora's Heartless (Shadow).jpg|Shadow Gigas Shadow.png|Gigas Shadow Invisible_KH.png|Invisible Orcus.png|Orcus Neoshadow.png|Neoshadow Novashadow.png|Novashadow Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Hostile Species Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Mute Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fragment Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Elementals Category:True Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Energy Beings Category:Multi-beings Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Abusers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Demon Category:Parasitoid Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation